


A Second Chance

by soulfalleninbuttland



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfalleninbuttland/pseuds/soulfalleninbuttland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After granting the wish of The Will of the Abyss, Sharon Rainsworth is given a second chance at happiness with the man she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> It was written for Rainsworth week on tumblr but saw it today and was all like 'why not upload it to ao3?' and here we are. Also I wrote it a long time ago when we still didn't know what they were going to do with Break's body so there are differences to the manga.  
> And I was inspired by ouatiw, I'm not even going to hide that.

They had managed to save the world.  Baskervilles and members of Pandora had worked together just like Reim had predicted. Leo had managed to regain control of his body and Glen had been stopped. Everyone was hugging each other, still not believing it was all over.

However, Sharon Rainsworth had no time for that. She ran down the stairs, taking two at a time, and didn’t even stop to catch her breath. She reached the place where her grandmother was guarding the body of Xerxes Break and fell down on her knees.

‘’Sharon, what is going on?’’ Sheryl asked.

Sharon had acquired something from the Will of the Abyss for granting her wish-  a bottle full of magical water. The girl had told her that it was from another world and for that reason it was one of a kind, it had the power to bring back the dead if it wasn’t their time yet. She had told Sharon that it might not work because maybe it was his time to die after all. But Sharon was desperate and would try everything if there was even the smallest possibility of Break living.

Sharon opened the lid and poured the water in his mouth. At first nothing happened and she thought it hadn’t worked. But then his eyes opened and he took a deep breath. She felt her eyes water, she couldn’t believe it.

Break looked up at her, obviously he was very confused. ‘’Lady Sharon? What-‘’ He couldn’t finish what he was going to say because Sharon cupped his cheeks and kissed him. He was stunned at first but then he tangled his hand in her hair and kissed her back.

When she pulled away, he looked even more confused than before. She had never seen him that way and thought it was really cute.

‘’I have quite a lot of questions and I’m wondering which one I should ask first.’’ Break mumbled.

‘’We have all the time in the world, Break.’’ Sharon replied and leaned in to kiss him again.

And as they continued kissing, the only thing they heard was Sheryl’s chuckle and a ‘’Not in front of the grandmother.’’


End file.
